


Sexual Tease

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Teasing, blowjob, handjob, phil is a sexual troll (in a good way)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has to rest. </p><p>Phil likes fucking with him. </p><p>Clint gets his revenge.</p><p>They all lived sexually ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Clint gets hurt and so medical tells him no strenuous activities, and Phil takes that to heart. (No sex *cough cough*) that doesn't mean Phil doesn't tease Clint here and there- acting completely innocent about it. It all pays off later when Clint gets cleared again.

“Well Agent Barton, it looks like you’ve done a doozy on yourself”

Clint sighed and leaned back against his pillows, “Just give it to me straight, doc. Bed rest for three days, no range time, I’m off mission for a month, what? You know I’m gonna do all of it anyway, so just get it over with”

The Doctor shook his head, “Not this time I’m afraid. I even brought in the big guns”

Clint blinked as his husband, Senior Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD, strolled into the room with the most obnoxious smirk on his face and sat down next to Clint’s hospital bed. “Do go on Doctor”

Clint pouted as the Doctor smiled, “Well Agent Coulson, Agent Barton has fractured one of the bones in his pelvis. Now, luckily it wasn't bad enough to require surgery - but he does need rest. Lots of rest. He needs complete bed rest for about a week, and then after that he may get out of bed and sit in a chair, walk around just a bit, but no strenuous activity of any kind" The Doctor sent a knowing at the married couple.  _Goddamn, he means no sex. Fuck my life._ "which might exacerbate the fracture. Is that clear?"

Phil smiled and nodded, "Crystal"

 

*******

Clint groaned and Phil carried him back to bed, "Phil! This is embarrassing!"

Phil chuckled, "If you hadn't gone against Doctor's orders, I wouldn't have had to embarrass you in front of everyone else"

Clint pouted as Phil laid him gently down onto their bed, "I hate you"

Phil rolled his eyes and sat down next to Clint, "No you don't, you just hate doing what you're told"

Clint grumbled under his breath but settled down against the pillows, "stupid pelvis bone"

Phil tsked, "You need cheering up"

Clint raised an eyebrow, "Uhm... That was what playing video games with the guys was for"

Phil just shook his head as his hand came up to pull down his sweatpants, just enough for Clint's cock to pop out. Phil whistled, "Looks like the little guy hasn't been getting near enough attention"

Clint blinked, but sucked in a huge breath as Phil grasped his cock and began to gently tug it up and down.

Clint groaned and his eyes rolled back into his head as the pleasure that he hadn't felt in forever spiraled through his whole body.

Phil hummed and continued to stroke Clint up and down, going a little bit faster than before.

Clint could feel his balls tightening in preparation for what was going to be an _amazing_ orgasm, and his hips rose without him controlling them.

"Uh oh," Phil said as he let go of Clint's cock, "Can't be straining yourself dear. No more of that, I don't want you to hurt yourself"

Clint's eyes went wide open, "Wait what?"

Phil just smirked and kissed Clint on the cheek before standing up, "Get some rest honey and then you can have dinner with everyone  in the common room kitchen"

Clint  watched in shock as Phil just left the room.

_You fucking tease._

 

 

*******

The teasing continued. Phil would get Clint laid out on the bed, work him up, and the second Clint started to really get into it, Phil would stop.

Sometimes it wasn't even in bed.

One time Clint was sitting at their kitchen table and Phil crawled underneath to give Clint a blowjob. The second his hips began to thrust into Phil's mouth, he stopped. 

Another time, they were in the gym after Clint's PT.

Plus many, many, more.

Clint was walking (and mostly laying) around with a huge perpetual case of blue balls.

It was maddening!

_Phillip James Coulson, the second this fracture heals, you're gonna get a taste of your own tease._

 

*******

Clint watched the doctor come into the examining room 2 months after Clint had gotten his 'no strenuous activity' diagnosis, and hoped that he could finally be cleared of fucking bed rest.

"So Doc, what's the news? Am I good to go?"

The Doctor hummed and looked at his clipboard, "It seems so Agent Barton. Your fracture seems to be completely healed, but I still recommend taking it easy for a couple of weeks. Exercise and do things you normally do, but take breaks, okay?"

Clint whooped and slid off the table, "Thanks Doc, I owe you one!"

The Doctor just chuckled and Clint danced out of the medical bay and down the hall to Phil's office.

 

~

Phil was sitting at his desk doing his work when his door slammed open and his husband strutted into the room, "Guess whose in the free and clear? That's right, me!"

Phil raised an eyebrow, "The doctor gave you the all clear?"

Clint nodded, "Yep. So now..." Closing the door, Clint  walked over to Phil's desk and pushed his chair back. "I can do this"

Dropping down to his knees, Clint unbuckled Phil's pants and got his cock out.

Phil groaned when Clint's mouth slid over it and began to bob up and down.

Clint watched Phil's expression as he sucked and licked and stroked Phil's cock, _god this is gonna be so good._

Phil groaned extra loud and thrust his hips into Clint's mouth. 

Grinning inwardly, Clint popped off of Phil's cock. "Uh oh. We wouldn't want to get in trouble by having sexual relations in your office Phil. Maybe later"

Phil's eyes shot open as he looked down at Clint in shock.

Smirking, Clint stood up, "See you tonight baby" and walked out of the office

When he heard, "You tease!" calling out behind him, Clint just smiled and continued walking.

_We'll both get what we want tonight._

 

 

 


	2. Clint's Ruined Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember Belle's Enchanted Christmas?  
> Well  
> This chapter is kinda like that.  
> Except this makes sense  
> And in that movie there was no aborted shower masturbation.  
> So... yeah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Asked: Could I have a continuation of the sexual tease one where Clint tries to take care of himself a couple times only to have Phil find out and stop him. Maybe like have one time when he's showering, and Phil hears and stops him and stuff like that?

Phil had been driving him mad for three weeks.

Every time Phil would work him up, he would shoot him back down again! Clint had a severe case of blue balls, and it was time to take matters into his own hands.

_Heh. His own hands. Masturbation. God, I'm hilarious._

 

*******

While Phil was in his home office doing paperwork, Clint seized the opportunity to get some relief.

Making his way to their bathroom, Clint slipped into the shower, turned the blast on high, and gripped himself.

"Oohhh fuck that feels good"

 

~

"Agent Coulson?"

Phil blinked and looked up towards the ceiling, "Yes JARVIS?"

"You asked me to tell you when Agent Barton was doing.... strenuous activities?"

Phil nodded, "Thank you, I did"

"No problem Agent Coulson"

Humming to himself, Phil stood up and walked into the bedroom and on to the bathroom.

  
~

Clint was just really getting into, his hips thrusting into his hand, when the shower turned off.

Opening his eyes, Clint was met with Phil's amused gaze. "Clint Barton, did the doctor, or did the doctor, not - tell you no strenuous activities?"

Clint groaned, "Come _on_ Phil, I need release!"

Phil shook his head, "Nope. Come on out and go lay down"

Clint sighed and got out of the shower to dry off and go lay down. _Goddamn Phil, I hate you so much_

 

*******

Clint got another chance to rub one out a week later when Phil was on a mission (or so it would seem).

Clint pulled out his laptop and clicked on one of the home videos he and Phil had made.

Clint watched for a few moments before starting to masturbate. _No one is gonna disturb me this time._

"Hey honey, I got back early!" Phil came into the room and raised an eyebrow at Clint, ''Clint. Remember what the Doctor said?"

_Oh fuck me_

"No strenuous activities, yeah yeah"

Phil smiled, "If I wasn't here, you probably would have seriously hurt yourself"

_I'm gonna seriously hurt you if you keep cock blocking me Phillip._

 

*******

Clint's third (and last) chance at masturbating came a short three days before he was due to see the doctor.

Phil was at the SHIELD base for the rest of the day, the other Avengers were out, he had turned JARVIS on mute, _nothing_ was gonna stop him.

Shredding his clothes, Clint leaned back in bed with his knees bent. His hand was resting lightly on his cock as he though about all the sexy things he was gonna do to Phil two days from now, when he got his all clear from the Doc.

Rubbing up and down slowly, Clint began to moan as the pleasure shot through his body.

_This is gonna feel soooo good._

Clint continued to go up and down, faster and faster, until he couldn't control it anymore, and his hips were thrusting to his own rhythm. 

Clint's balls tightened as he was ready to shoot, when his phone began to ring.

Outraged, Clint turned his head to see that it was _Phil_ calling him.

Snatching the phone, Clint picked up, "What?"

Phil chuckled, "Well hello to you too baby. Just wanted to check in on you and see if you were keeping yourself in check"

Clint sighed and looked down at his now flagging cock, "Yeah....I am.... Unfortunately"

Phil hummed, "Good. See you tonight, I'm bringing home Thai if that's okay"

Clint nodded to himself, "Yeah it's fine"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ((You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask)))


End file.
